Girlfriend
by shyclueless
Summary: Naruto asks Hinata to be his girlfriend. main naruxhina


**Girlfriend**

It was a sunny morning, and Naruto was late for training. So he jumped off the bed, put on his usual cloths and ran up to the window. He open it and jump to a rooftop, and then to another, and another, and another, and… well, you get the idea. When he finally got to the training grounds he saw that Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were leaving.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Home, of course" Sakura said with a very weird smile on her face.

"Why?" Naruto ask, already knowing the answer.

"We ended training early and you were late, so we are leaving" Sakura said with the same weird smile and a very sweet voice, like she was talking to a little kid.

"Why did the training ended early?" Naruto ask with confusion, because training never ended early.

"Because, we have a date," Sakura said pointing at Sasuke and herself "and Kakashi said he had something important to do. He probably had a date with Anko and didn't want to tell us."

"But, with whom am I going to train?" Naruto asked.

"Well, team 8 is over there, and Hinata is not doing anything" Sakura said.

"You should do something about it, dobe" Sasuke said, speaking for the first time of the day, more than one syllable "Because if you don't move Kiba will win her."

And with that comment they leaved a thoughtful Naruto. He knew about what Sasuke was talking, so he decided to do something about it. He went to the spot where team 8 was training. When Naruto got there, Kiba was just being defeated by Shino, who got a smile from Hinata.

"WOW! That was awesome!" Naruto screamed.

After Shino looked at Naruto he said "Thank you."

Then they heard something like when the water is falling. It was the first time Naruto heard that sound on the training grounds, so he didn't see the slight change in Shino's face, it was like he was smiling, but it was for only a second. Then a pretty girl jump off from a near by tree and landed beside Kiba. She looked down and smiled, an evil smile, at the boy, telling him without words that she was enjoying his defeat. Then the girl passed Naruto and walked over to Hinata and sat besides her waiting for the perfect time to make Kiba's life miserable. Shino's eyes followed her every move, hidden under his black lens. Naruto was looking at her, comparing her to Hinata. She had jade green eyes and her silver/grey hair was loose over her shoulders down to her waist and she had strings of white hair in front of her face. In Naruto's mind she was okay, but it was no match to Hinata, he didn't even know how he dared to compare Hinata to any girl, Hinata was perfect.

"I think we should call it a day" Kiba said.

"Yes, it's launch time, anyway" Hinata said. **(N/A: She got over the stuttering over the years. Naruto was out training with Jiraiya)**

"We could go to eat ramen" Shino suggested.

"YES, RAMEN!" Naruto shouted.

"I have to go" Kiba said "My sister said she needed my help with something. Bye."

Shino look at his teammate for two seconds before turning and looking at the girls that were still in the same place. "What about you?" He asked just to reassure his idea.

"Count us in" The girl with jade eyes said with a smile.

When they got at the place they took a table by the window. After they ordered, Naruto couldn't wait any more so he asked the questions that were in his mind, he was too curious.

"What is your name? Since when do you know them? Why I haven't seen you before? ..." He wanted to keep asking, but a sudden look of Shino stop him.

"Don't worry" she said to Shino while putting her hand on his shoulders and smiling at him. "My name I cannot tell you, but in my home everyone calls me by the name of Grey Cloud, but Hinata and Shino call me Jade, so you can choose." The girl said with a kind smile.

"Why?" Naruto asked as the food was being put on the table.

"My clan has a lot of rules, like the Hyuuga" Jade answered, still smiling. "To answer the other question, well… I have known them since they had a D-rank mission in my village. And to answer the last question, I don't live here, I live in a nearby village, and I got to the Academy in Suna to become a ninja." She pointed to her left arm exposing the Suna headband, but when she saw the confused look on Naruto's face she decided to explain. "I got special permissions, like most of the people in my family, and I went to Suna, and in two years I became a jounin. If I'm not mistaken I believe is when you were training with the legendary sannin. Hinata told me. After that I have been traveling and doing some missions so I couldn't come for a while. Sorry about it." That last part she was talking to Shino, who, as always didn't said anything, but he looked at her and she got the answer she was looking for. "So… What's new, Hinata?"

"Am… well, nothing." Hinata answered.

"Oh… well then, what about you?" Jade asked Naruto, seeing again the confused look on his face, she look at Shino hoping that he would tell her something. But he was just staring at her. "What? Is really this village this boring? *sigh* Well, Hinata did you find a boyfriend?" She asked with a smile.

"Am… uh… I-I… um…no." Hinata answer with a light blush.

"WHAT? Why?" Jade asked "I don't understand, you are very pretty, does any of the boys in this village have eyes?"

"Yes, but they're blind." Shino answered her.

"Hinata is the most beautiful girl in the village!" Naruto spilled out.

"Well at least he's not blind" Jade joked.

"N-Naruto, d-do y-you r-really m-mean it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, of course" He answered with his fox like smile that she loves.

"You like Hinata!" Jade screamed and start laughing. Naruto and Hinata blushed, and Shino was… smiling? "Naruto likes Hinata, Naruto likes Hinata, Nar-" She suddenly stopped, and look beside her and saw Shino smiling, almost laughing "Wow you're laughing. Why?"

"It's just that they have known each other for years, and it's the first day that you talk to both of them together, and you just told them what every single person in Konoha knows." Shino said.

"Wait, you are telling me that they haven't found out that yet?" she asked with a surprised face.

"Not until now." Shino answered, returning to his old-serious-self.

"Oops" she said

It was too much for Hinata and she fainted… slumping in Naruto's arms. Five minutes later she woke up, still in Naruto's arms. Realizing this fact, she blushed tomato red. She was trying to recover her composture when…

"HINATADOYOULIKEME?" Naruto ask her. Hinata freaked, but then decided to tell him. But she couldn't speak, her voice betrayed her, so she just nodded, looking down to the table. When he saw her nodding he was overjoyed, he couldn't believe it, Hinata liked him, the demon-boy, the one with the worst grades in the Academy, the one that every one hated, … she loved. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Hinata thought that after she admitted her love he was going to hate her, or even worst, laugh at her, but instead he ask her to be his girlfriend. The shy girl with the creepy eyes, that always blushed in his presence, the one that faint whenever he talks to her, the Hyuuga failure. "YES!" She screamed as she hugged him.

"I love you, Hinata." Naruto whispered hugging her back.

"I love you too, Naruto" Hinata answered with a smile.

"And I love happy endings." Jade whispered to Shino.

"Me too" he told her, holding her hand and taking her out to pay and leave the lovebirds alone.

Fin

* * *

Fixed that little word in the notes. :P


End file.
